1. Field
The following description relates to a circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
A circuit board can be used for various types of electro component package applications such as a system in package (SiP) enclosing a number of chips or a module package. The circuit board for electro component package applications is needed to have high thermal dissipation to effectively release heat generated from electro components since such thermal dissipation properties greatly affect reliability operations and qualities of electro component packages.